


Il pianto dell'agnello

by AmmazzaRisate



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hannibal Lecter in Love, M/M, Murder, Serial Killers, Silence of the Lambs References
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmazzaRisate/pseuds/AmmazzaRisate
Summary: Non so di preciso in cosa mi sto imbarcando, anzi, lo so, ma chissenefrega.Voglio battere il chiodo finché è caldo e gettarmi a capofitto in questo progetto che ho in mente da un po’. Ora o mai più, diciamo.Insomma, ce la meritiamo tutti una quarta stagione, e chi sono io per tirarmi indietro?Chi sono io per non donare al mondo la ciofeca che sto per propinarvi.Progetto pretenzioso, progetto impossibile, per niente all’altezza io come scrittrice, ma ci provo.Ci provo perché chi non risica non rosica e altre baggianate imparati ai corsi sull’autostima in cui, pure lì, copiavo da altri.OVVIAMENTE idee ben accette, critiche, insulti, una mano, un braccio, insomma quello che volete.Non è solo per me questa storia, è per tutti quelli che a Will e Hannibal si sono affezionati.Voglio essere il più fedele possibile, quindi posso già dirvi che sarà composta da 13 capitoli, ognuna con un titolo in lituano. La prima stagione erano francesi, la seconda giapponesi, la terza italiani, la quarta ho deciso io lituani perché sì.Sappiamo poi da fonti certe che la quarta si sarebbe dovuta svolgere nel mondo del “Il silenzio degli innocenti”. Non ho letto il libro, ma è lì che mi guarda, ho visto il film però (chi non l’ha visto ed è qui?) quindi su quella linea andrò a costruite l’intera trama. Ovviamente ci saranno i personaggi ma la storia sarà leggermente diversa, perché Hannibal è comunque un progetto a sè. Avremo Buffalo Bill, Clarice, e tutti gli altri che già conosciamo.Che altro dirvi… niente di niente.Ah, si parte da sei anni dopo la famosa “caduta” di Will e Hannibal. Come sei sono gli anni maledetti in cui aspetto la quarta stagione.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Il pianto dell'agnello

**Author's Note:**

> Non so di preciso in cosa mi sto imbarcando, anzi, lo so, ma chissenefrega.  
> Voglio battere il chiodo finché è caldo e gettarmi a capofitto in questo progetto che ho in mente da un po’. Ora o mai più, diciamo.  
> Insomma, ce la meritiamo tutti una quarta stagione, e chi sono io per tirarmi indietro?  
> Chi sono io per non donare al mondo la ciofeca che sto per propinarvi.  
> Progetto pretenzioso, progetto impossibile, per niente all’altezza io come scrittrice, ma ci provo.  
> Ci provo perché chi non risica non rosica e altre baggianate imparati ai corsi sull’autostima in cui, pure lì, copiavo da altri.  
> OVVIAMENTE idee ben accette, critiche, insulti, una mano, un braccio, insomma quello che volete.  
> Non è solo per me questa storia, è per tutti quelli che a Will e Hannibal si sono affezionati.  
> Voglio essere il più fedele possibile, quindi posso già dirvi che sarà composta da 13 capitoli, ognuna con un titolo in lituano. La prima stagione erano francesi, la seconda giapponesi, la terza italiani, la quarta ho deciso io lituani perché sì.  
> Sappiamo poi da fonti certe che la quarta si sarebbe dovuta svolgere nel mondo del “Il silenzio degli innocenti”. Non ho letto il libro, ma è lì che mi guarda, ho visto il film però (chi non l’ha visto ed è qui?) quindi su quella linea andrò a costruite l’intera trama. Ovviamente ci saranno i personaggi ma la storia sarà leggermente diversa, perché Hannibal è comunque un progetto a sè. Avremo Buffalo Bill, Clarice, e tutti gli altri che già conosciamo.  
> Che altro dirvi… niente di niente.
> 
> Ah, si parte da sei anni dopo la famosa “caduta” di Will e Hannibal. Come sei sono gli anni maledetti in cui aspetto la quarta stagione.

C'è solo Jack Crawford in quel cimitero.  
Nel suo lungo cappotto nero, sciarpa legata al collo stretta, come se fosse una cravatta.  
Composto ed elegante anche nel dolore.  
In piedi, solenne, di fronte la lapide di sua moglie. Per un attimo gli torna in mente Hannibal e la sua continua ricerca della bellezza, il diavolo che sta nei dettagli.  
«Siamo sempre stati bravi a decodificare le persone», dice, «tu più di me».  
Si prende una pausa, guarda i fiori che le ha appena cambiato, mentre un senso di fierezza gli riempie il cuore nel sapere di poterle prendere ancora ciò che a lei piace.  
L'unica cosa che ancora gli rimane da fare.  
L'unica cosa che può fare.  
Si chiede sempre più spesso quanto Bella avesse compreso la morte e quanto Hannibal l'abbia aiutata nel farlo.  
Un legame lei lo aveva sentito, non ci si suicida di certo davanti a chiunque.  
Specialmente lei.  
Sopratutto lei. Così riservata, così stoica.  
Doveva aver visto qualcosa in lui fin da quella cena tutti insieme, doveva aver sentito una sorta di connessione. Forse era proprio a quella cena che Hannibal aveva capito la reale situazione di sua moglie.  
Hannibal l'aveva aiutata in un modo che Jack non aveva mai compreso, o che consciamente non ha mai voluto analizzare.  
Hannibal era capace di accettare il senso di abbandono di Bella.  
Capace di comprendere la morte.  
Capace di studiarla.  
Capace di domarla.  
Capace di trarne piacere personale.  
Di comprenderne ogni sfumatura, ogni sfaccettatura.  
Fa freddo, è pieno inverno.  
Sente dei passi dietro di lui, rumore di scarpe che affossano nella neve, ma non si volta, come a lasciare all'altro la sua intimità.  
Eppure quei passi si avvicinano a lui, lenti e inesorabili.  
Non ha bisogno di voltarsi o di fare nulla. Nemmeno il saluto è necessario. Con la coda dell’occhio scorge i capelli ricci e fulvi che ricadono sul cappotto scuro e, istintivamente, un sorriso sarcastico gli si allarga sul viso.  
«Bentornata dalla caccia», le dice, mani dentro le tasche della giacca, sguardo rivolto all’incisione sulla lapide.  
Freddie invece lo guarda, anche lei con una sciarpa avvolta stretta intorno al collo, abbinata ad un cappellino che a stento riesce a contenere la chioma rossa.  
Quel rosso particolare che ti ricordano i coltelli insanguinati, quel rosso che ti riporta alla mente il sangue, il fuoco, il calore, l’omicidio.  
«Mi chiedo come mai il capo di scienze comportamentali non ci voglia andare… a caccia, si intende.»  
Jack non si volta nemmeno questa volta, si stringe nel cappotto e abbassa un po’ lo sguardo, pensa che forse poteva prenderle più fiori.  
Faceva di tutto affinché quella lapide non sembrasse un triste blocco di marmo.  
«Perché mi hanno insegnato a pescare, signorina Lounds.»  
Gli torna alla mente Will.  
Il suo amico Will.  
Nonostante tutto non ha mai smesso di considerarlo tale. Nè quando pensava fosse lo squartatore, né quando faceva il doppio gioco, né quando si è gettato con lui, decidendo di lasciarlo solo.  
Lei rivolge un rapido sguardo alla lapide, si lecca le labbra, impaziente, alza un sopracciglio.  
«Non è di certo a questa lapide che troverai risposte su come fermare Buffalo Bill», sputa quasi, nervosa. Si sente di star perdendo tempo.  
Sono sei anni che si sente di star perdendo tempo. Di star dando la caccia a dei fantasmi.  
Jack si spazientisce, ora. Non voleva di certo pensarci.  
Non voleva di certo parlarne con lei.  
«Signorina Lounds, con tutto il rispetto, ma questa è una visita privata», dice lui, guardandola per un attimo, voltando il capo, sovrastandola con lo sguardo e in altezza.  
Lei però non indietreggia, né da segni di cedimento.  
Freddie Lounds non è il tipo di giornalista che si fa intimidire, né il tipo di donna che si spaventa.  
Ma in fondo non è nemmeno quello il suo intento, vuole solo essere lasciato in pace dalle responsabilità per qualche minuto.  
Il silenzio è ciò che gli manca.  
«Con tutto il rispetto, Jack, ma penso che dovresti cercare un altro tipo di incontro, con altre persone.»  
Jack si stanca, sente che sta per perdere sul serio la pazienza.  
Si volta dunque, cercando di andarsene, di scappare quasi.  
«Peccato che non ci siano quelle tombe», dice semplicemente, girandosi leggermente all’indietro, verso di lei.  
Freddie lo segue, a grandi falcate, non gli permette di non pensarci.  
«Non ci sono perché non si possono seppellire i vivi, agente Crawford».  
Lui ha raggiunto il cancello, si ferma. Guarda il cielo e sullo sfondo sa che c’è lei, pronta a insistere e a non desistere.  
Respira, la nuvola di condensa gli annebbia per qualche istante la vista.  
«Non puoi continuare a inseguire fantasmi del passato», smette di preoccuparsi del vizio di forma.  
Freddie però non è della stessa idea, si avvicina, torna all’attacco.  
Stanno combattendo una guerra sulla neve, una di quelle di logoramento.  
«Non sono mai stati ritrovati i corpi, questo mi basta a considerare i Murder Husbands ancora un pericolo».  
«Dopo sei anni?»  
«Miriam Lass è tornata dall’aldilà, scusami se non mi fido del tuo giudizio sulle persone “sicuramente morte”»  
Jack ancora si rimprovera per Miriam. Per aver smesso di cercarla, per aver smesso di sperare.  
Il secondo suo più grande fallimento. Il primo rimane e rimarrà sempre Will.  
Vorrebbe rispondere qualcosa, vorrebbe urlare e abbandonarsi al dolore, ma non lo fa.  
Non lo fa perché lui è il capo di scienze comportamentali dell’FBI, perché lui è il Guru, perché se c’è una cosa che sa fare bene e con passione è catturare i serial killer.  
Il suo obbiettivo, dalla scomparsa di Will, è rinchiudere tutti i criminali dietro le sbarre.  
Consegnare alla giustizia ogni mente perversa, perché è un modo per redimersi.  
Il suo modo di chiedere scusa al mondo per aver fallito in maniera così plateale con suo amico.  
Lo fa per la sua anima.  
Lo per Will.  
«Sei venuta per bacchettarmi su come spendo il mio tempo?»  
«Sono venuta per chiederti di unire le forze. Sono venuta perché sono convinta che anche tu pensi che siano ancora in giro, se non entrambi almeno uno dei due.»  
«Stai cercando un compagno di caccia?»  
«Sto cercando di trovare delle risposte, so che con te dalla mia parte sarebbe più semplice.»  
Freddie Lounds non è donna che chiede aiuto se non per un rendiconto personale. Jack gli vorrebbe dire che tutte le risposte che cerca potrebbe tranquillamente trovarle nel libro con cui lei si è arricchita. Con la storia romanzata che ha scritto, sputtanando l’intera sezione di scienze comportamentali. Ma, elegantemente, non le rinfaccia le brutte figure.  
«Gliel’ho detto signorina Lounds», si stringe nel cappotto stringendo le chiavi dell’auto nella tasca, «A me, adesso, piace pescare».

-

Clarice sta dando tutta se stessa nelle prove fisiche all’accademia.  
Clarice è la prima del suo corso quasi in tutto.  
Clarice è bionda e ha un viso grazioso, tanto quanto è determinata nei suoi obbiettivi.  
Scrollarsi di dosso il peso dell’aspetto fisico, nel suo campo, è fondamentale per essere presa sul serio. Per questo ha scritto tutte quelle lettere, per questo passa le intere notti a studiare e ripassare.  
Corre, Clarice, supera il primo ostacolo, poi si aggrappa alla fune per scalare la piramide di mattoni.  
Con un piede per volta salta nei fori delle gomme posizionate a terra, con un balzo scavalca il tronco posto perpendicolare al percorso.  
Continua a correre poi, fino a quando non si getta a terra, pancia a strisciare nel fango, per attraversare sotto la rete.  
Si alza, agile, scattando in avanti senza perdere i secondi di vantaggio rispetto ai suoi compagni.  
Arriva fino alla fine, raggiunge il palo della meta e suona la campanella della vittoria.  
Ha i pantaloni e la felpa incrostati di terra e sudore, la fronte perlata e i capelli legati in una coda bassa ormai disordinata.  
Riprende fiato piegandosi in avanti, reggendosi sulle proprie ginocchia.  
Guarda rapida l’orologio da polso.  
Le 15:15. Batte il cinque di incoraggiamento al secondo arrivato per poi andare dall’istruttore a salutare e defilarsi nei dormitori, pronta per una doccia rigenerante.  
Sorride ai colleghi del turno dopo, augurando a tutti buona fortuna.  
Mentre cammina e rivolge sorrisi sinceri, non riesce a non pensare a cosa il Guru le vuole dire.  
Le ha finalmente risposto alla sua ultima, ennesima, lettera chiedendole un incontro informale nel suo ufficio, per le 16:00.  
Ha giusto il tempo di ripulirsi e affrontare la discussione a mente lucida.  
Non sa di preciso se la vuole accontentare nel prenderla sotto la sua ala o semplicemente intimarle di smetterla.  
Jack non aveva più accettato tirocinanti dopo Miriam Lass, probabilmente per paura che possa ripetersi la storia. Ma Clarice nelle sue lettere pensa di essere stata più che convincente.  
Entra nella sua stanza e getta immediatamente i vestiti nella cesta dei panni sporchi, aprendo l’acqua per calibrarla alla temperatura giusta.  
Si guarda per un attimo allo specchio, si tocca i cerchi violacei attorno agli occhi per poi stropicciarsi il viso con le mani.  
Non le interessa.  
Non le interessa sembrare distrutta e sfinita finché ottiene risultati. Si promette però che dopo il colloquio si sarebbe concessa una lunga dormita, come amaro premio.  
L’acqua le colpisce le spalle ammorbidendone i muscoli allenati, getta la testa all’indietro per bagnarsi chioma e viso, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Sente un po’ di tensione abbandonarle il corpo stanco.  
Si appoggia al muro della doccia e lascia che l’acqua le scorra addosso, passiva. Si ferma poco a pensare a se stessa, solo qualche istante durante il giorno e prima di andare a letto, se non si addormenta sui libri.  
Si concentra a pensare ad un discorso da fare nel caso l’incontro abbia un esito negativo.  
E mentre pensa alle parole di supplica le torna inesorabilmente in mentre quel lamento, quel pianto.  
Respira e riapre gli occhi, riempiendosi i ricordi solo con quel suono straziante che sentì una volta sola e che si trascina da allora  
Prende in fretta lo shampoo e si ripete a memoria tutti i punti dei principi della psicologia moderna, poi passa alla visualizzazione mentale delle prese per disarmare un soggetto che ti sta attaccando da dietro.  
Rapida si insapona pensando a cosa potrebbe mangiare per cena, distraendosi secondo dopo secondo.  
Funziona sempre così, poi le passa.  
Passa sempre, si dice.

-

Nonostante non ne abbia più fisicamente bisogno, Chilton si regge sul suo bastone da passeggio come un nobile d’altri tempi.  
Jack, seduto alla sua scrivania, gli guarda la schiena mentre l’altro perde tempo a leggere gli appunti sulla bacheca in sughero alla sinistra della stanza.  
Jack è sicuro che si tratti di un disturbo psicosomatico, quello di Frederick. La perversione del bisogno di quel bastone.  
Fa scena, lo ammette.  
Un animale ferito, quasi portato alla morte, che capeggia sulle altre vittime.  
Lui è uno dei sopravvissuti. Uno di quei conti in sospeso lasciati da Hannibal, eppure, a differenza di Alana, Chilton è ancora lì, ossessivamente attaccato.  
Una moderna versione della Sindrome di Stoccolma, si direbbe.  
Autolesionismo, direbbe Jack, ma mai ad alta voce.  
«Freddie Lounds è tornata», dice soltanto, aspettando una sua reazione.  
Sospetta da tempo ormai che lui finanzi la giornalista nel scovare possibili tracce.  
Chilton non mostra reazioni, continua a leggere i post-it per passare il tempo, in attesa.  
«Continua a inseguire qualcosa che non potrà mai trovare», conclude.  
«I cadaveri nel fondo dell’oceano, dici?», Frederick allora si volta e, avanzando piano, si siede compostamente sulla sedia per gli ospiti, dall’altra parte della scrivania, «o le briciole di Hansel e Gretel?»  
Jack, con le mani congiunte e i gomiti poggiati sul tavolo, si sporge in avanti e dice: «Anche tu pensi siano ancora vivi?»  
Chilton non risponde, cambia discorso chiedendo: «Come sta la dottoressa Bloom? Le ho scritto: mi ha risposto di lasciarla in pace. Saggia Alana».  
Jack decide di stare al suo gioco, come quando si vuole accontentare un bambino, perché sa che comunque da lui non può ottenere informazioni utili, o razionali. O qualcosa che già non sa.  
«Non sento Alana da parecchio ormai, ma le ultime informazioni in mio possesso sono di una famiglia felice in qualche fattoria in Europa.»  
Frederick ora rivolte lo sguardo al muro dietro Jack, analizzando distrattamente ogni fotografia appesa.  
«L’isolamento è un ottimo scudo, quando si è costretti a vivere nell’incertezza della propria vita e nella certezza della propria mortalità».  
Jack si limita ad annuire lento, concordando.  
Hannibal le aveva fatto comunque una promessa. Era questo il potere dei mostri, intimorire anche dopo la dipartita. Perché i mostri non sono qualcosa di realmente concreto, sono come incubi, sono come l’Uomo Nero che si muove nell’ombra.  
Sono mostri da film, in cui la componente sovrannaturale prende il sopravvento sulla razionalità.  
Alana, per quanto donna di scienza, aveva paura dei fantasmi che possono mangiati il cuore, sfumandolo con dell’ottimo vino.  
«Certo è che, oltre a una coltre di terrore, quei due hanno lasciato un enorme vuoto pratico», continua, rivolgendosi a quelle foto appese, come se fossero una macabra collezione.  
Continua, senza freni: «L’immaginazione del signor Graham, spronata dai talenti del Dottor Lecter, ci avrebbero portato a Buffalo Bill due vittime fa».  
Amaramente, Jack, non può far altro che essere nuovamente in accordo con lui.  
«Per questo sono di nuovo cascato nella tentazione di avvicinare una mente giovane e intuitiva. Chissà che non possiamo trovare una mente perversa come questa coi vecchi metodi».  
Chilton ride, quasi di gusto. Il caro e vecchio Jack.  
«Carne fresca da macello, ti è andata così bene la prima la volta», infierisce, ma non con le cattive intenzioni.  
«Le intuizioni di una mente ancora limpida possono fare la differenza», si giustifica l’altro, forse dicendolo più a se stesso che al dottore.  
«È per questo che mi hai chiamato? Vuoi creare un nuovo Will Graham e vuoi che io sia per lui il suo Hannibal?»  
Jack aveva chiamato Chilton in nome dei vecchi tempi, per chiedergli una consulenza, per stipulare un nuovo profilo psicologico dell’assassino.  
Sa, in cuor suo, che ricreare una coppia del genere, oltre che impossibile, è sconsigliato.  
Inoltre, non prova abbastanza stima nei confronti di Frederick per pensare che possa sostituirsi al ruolo che Lecter ha occupato in passato.  
«Sono curioso di sapere perché hai accettato, piuttosto», chiede sincero, «perché continui a cercare?»  
Chilton ora gli rivolge uno sguardo distratto, come perso nei suoi stessi pensieri.  
«Sano masochismo, immagino.»  
«Sei incapace, in fondo, di allontanarti da certi tipi di personalità», conclude Jack.  
Ricorda quanto Chilton avesse desiderato avere Graham nel suo ospedale. Della sua bava alla bocca.  
Della sua impazienza quando non riusciva a catturare la sua attenzione.  
Quando si era reso conto di non essere abbastanza interessante per Will, la sua insoddisfazione, la sua frustrazione.  
Frederick Chilton, un uomo alla continua ricerca di attenzione da parte di menti disturbate.  
Si sente un leggero bussare alla porta e Jack, da padrone di casa, invita l’ospite a fare il suo ingresso.  
Clarice, visibilmente emozionata, si chiude la porta alle spalle rivolgendo un sorriso timido al suo Guru.  
«Mi ha voluta incontrare, Signor Crawford», dice lei. Voce cristallina e giovane. Ingenua.  
«Certamente», e allora Jack si alza, aggirando la scrivania, «Signorina Starling, le presento il Dottor Chilton, ex direttore dell’ospedale psichiatrico per criminali di Baltimora.»  
Clarice si appresta a rivolgere anche all’altro ospite un largo sorriso e una stretta di mano ma, istintivamente, si irrigidisce spaventata appena i suoi occhi si posano sulla figura seduta.  
Dura pochi secondi, forse istanti, ma Chilton nota chiaramente il disagio negli occhi di lei.  
«Le assicuro Signorina, che una volta ero molto più bello di così».  
I dettagli di Chilton sono occhi scuri, scarpe numero 43, e pelle ricoperta di cicatrici da trapianti dovuti a gravi ustioni.  
Clarise le vede, lungo le mani, sul viso, lungo il collo. Si chiede se anche la pelle sotto i vestiti sia di quell’aspetto, ma la risposta la sa.  
Si scrolla di dosso l’interdizione iniziale e sorride, dicendo: «Mi scusi, ma l’ammiro molto. Ho letto entrambi i suoi best seller e la sua autobiografia, davvero avvincenti».  
«E romanzati», si appresta a sottolineare Jack.  
Clarice ignora e, come per scusarsi, continua: «Sono fiera di poterla finalmente conoscere, non è di certo da tutti essere sopravvissuti a quello che ha passato lei.»  
Chilton si gongola nei complimenti del mito che si è costruito, ma forse ne ha anche il diritto.  
Forse è per questo che Jack lo ha chiamato, per dargli modo di riscattarsi.  
«Lei è sopravvissuto ad un colpo in pieno viso e alla furia omicida della Fatina dei Denti, davvero ammirevole», “Il suo attaccamento alla vita” vorrebbe continuare Clarice.  
«Non mi ritengo un sopravvissuto di Dolarhyde, piuttosto un sopravvissuto alla furia omicida di Will Graham, ma si… tutti serial killer decisamente degni di nota».  
Lei si siede, ma rivolge uno sguardo confuso prima a Jack, come a far intendere di non aver capito il riferimento a Graham, per poi sorridere accondiscendete, di nuovo verso Chilton.

Il dettaglio della mano sulla sua spalla nella foto dell’articolo di Freddie Lounds, il palese sacrificio che Will ha voluto fare a Dolarhyde indicandolo come vittima, lo aveva omesso nella sua autobiografia. Si chiede ancora cosa lo abbia spinto a difendere Graham in quella maniera.  
La sua perversa ossessione, ecco cosa.  
«Ho deciso di incontrarla, signorina Starling, perché le sue insistenti lettere mi hanno portato a pensare che lei potrebbe essere una risorsa preziosa nell’archiviazione di informazioni.»  
Clarice aggrotta le sopracciglia, incitandolo mentalmente a spiegarsi meglio.  
Poi notò anche lei le fotografie dietro Jack, distogliendo lo sguardo quasi subito.  
Fino ad ora erano state trovate tre vittime: donne in carne, giovani, bianche.  
Tutte con lembi di pelle mancanti.  
Le torna in mente Chilton e la sua pelle. Si chiede quanta pelle hanno usato per dare a lui quell’aspetto. Si chiede se i trapianti sono ancora doloranti.  
Sicuramente, si dice, meno di essere accesi come una torcia umana.  
Le labbra di lui erano come mangiate, tirate e ricucite.  
Non aveva peli, né in viso né sulle braccia, per quello che lei riusciva a vedere coi limiti delle maniche della camicia.  
«I tuoi voti sono i più alti di quest’anno, ogni tuo professore ti ha raccomandata, inoltre ricordo quanto mi misi in difficoltà durante quel seminario».  
«Le conseguenze dell’esclusione sociale sulle menti perverse», dice lei, fiera.  
«Vero, vero», conferma lui.  
Chilton se ne sta lì come un’ombra, ad ascoltare, a captare reazioni.  
«Per quanto io sia restio nell’inserire una studentessa in questo caso, riconosco di aver bisogno di uno sguardo più… pulito, se vogliamo dire così».  
Prima che Clarice risponda, Frederick prende parola, muovendosi leggermente sulla sedia e posizionando entrambe le mani sul pomello del bastone, dritto in mezzo alle sue gambe.  
«Ci serve una mente fresca Signorina Starling, perché le nostre sono vecchie e impantanate nell’orrore dei ricordi.»  
Incatenate nel dolore delle conseguenze, direbbe Jack.  
«Si tratta di Buffalo Bill, signore?» Chiede lei, trepidante.  
«Pensiamo che possa servire alla sua cattura, questo sì», ammette Jack, «ma non avrai un ruolo centrale nell’indagine, o meglio, preferisco che tu non ti avvicini troppo alla linea diretta per la cattura di questo serial killer. Il tuo compito è solo quello di riferire. Nessun’indagine sul campo, solo un tramite. Una messaggera, se vogliamo».  
L’entusiasmo di Clarice, nonostante tutto, non si smorza. Capisce il perché di quella scelta, capisce che il fallimento con Miriam Lass sia ancora una ferita aperta per Jack.  
Ferita che si sta cicatrizzando, con la scelta di Clarice.  
«Di che tipo di informazioni si tratta, Signore?»  
Non è Jack a rispondere, ma Chilton.  
«Crediamo che una particolare persona detenuta nell’ospedale psichiatrico criminale di Baltimora possa aiutare nelle indagini. Purtroppo per noi, come le dicevo prima, le nostre menti sono troppo avvizzite per riuscire a dialogare e a carpire informazioni. In parole povere, con noi non parla».  
Jack lo guarda con una nota di disappunto, ma poi rivolge la sua intera attenzione alla ragazza.  
«Io e il dottor Chilton pensiamo che con una studentessa possa in qualche modi dialogare per-»  
«Per accrescere quel senso di onnipotenza, vogliamo che ti prenda sotto la sua ala come sua possibile complice esterna», concluse il dottore, diretto.  
Clarice aggrottò per l’ennesima volta le sopracciglia cercando di catalogare ogni informazione.  
«Volete che mi finga interessata a diventare il successore di un paziente dell’ospedale per criminali?»  
Chilton ride, ma non la guarda.  
«Lei non deve fingere nulla, molto probabilmente andrà così punto e basta. Ritengo giusto solamente che lei conosca questa eventualità. Si presenterà come quello che è, ovvero una studentessa dell’accademia, mandata da Crawford, per interrogare il soggetto. Se prova a mentire quella persona lo capirà».  
«Ti stiamo mandando nella gabbia dei leoni, ma con una pistola spara-sonniferi carica. Avrai tutto il supporto psicologico di cui hai bisogno, il mio supporto. Qualsiasi cosa ti dica, qualsiasi cosa ti possa fare, non dimenticare mai il tuo obbiettivo.»  
«Diceva che non mi voleva troppo vicino, mi sembra che invece mi stia donando come agnello sacrificale», dice lei, ma non le dispiace. Non è spaventata, non è delusa. Fare un passo del genere, nonostante i precedenti, doveva essere una mossa fondamentale per la cattura di Buffalo Bill.  
«Si fidi signorina Starling, meglio questo soggetto che quello che lo ha creato», incalza Chilton.  
«Per questo ti obbligo a incontri periodici con uno dei nostri psichiatri, voglio che tu abbia un saldo sostegno», ignora Jack.  
«Chi è? Di chi si tratta?» Chiede invece lei, impaziente.  
Chilton finalmente la guarda, voltando leggermente la testa verso di lei, incontrando il suo sguardo, riconoscendo la scintilla nei suoi occhi.  
La stessa scintilla che ha illuminato lui quando aveva in cura Will, quando pensava di avere fra le mani lo Squartatore di Chesapeake.  
«Una delle creature lasciate a vagare sulla terra da Hannibal the Cannibal, un suo lascito all’umanità».  
Sentono squillare il telefono sulla scrivania e Clarice scatta sulla sedia, inquietata, ringraziando mentalmente per aver spezzato quel clima pensate e denso che si era creato nella stanza.  
Jack alza la cornetta, portandosela all’orecchio. Annuisce dicendo: «Arriviamo», per poi mettere giù senza troppi scambi di battute.  
«Seguitemi», disse soltanto, alzandosi e andando subito ad aprire la porta per entrambi.  
Il primo ad alzarsi è Chilton.  
Nonostante tutto, si dice Jack, si è ripreso bene.  
Clarice lo segue, ma le sue gambe si muovono per inerzia e memoria, poiché la sua mente è da tutt’altra parte.  
Avrà l’opportunità di parlare con l’eredità di Hannibal Lecter.  
Ha l’opportunità di avvicinarsi a quella cerchia ristretta vicino a Jack.  
Conosce quasi tutti i dettagli della vicenda. Conosce ogni pagina di giornale, ogni articolo da tabloid.  
Aveva letto le pubblicazioni di Chilton, aveva letto i libri scandalistici di Freddie Lounds, conosceva i personaggi, le storie.  
Ora aveva l’opportunità di divenire uno di quelli.  
Si chiede chi sia questo detenuto, quest’altro sopravvissuto. Un complice in cui non si è parlato nei libri, un allievo nell’ombra? Un emulatore?  
In che modo poteva aiutare nelle indagini.  
Mentre tutti questi pensieri, misti ad eccitazione, le vorticavano nella mente, giunsero ai laboratori dove un raggiante Brian Zeller li accoglie al di là di un tavolo operatorio.  
Il corpo su quel tavolo, invece, si chiama Fredrica Bimmel.  
«Dottor Chilton, bello come sempre», lo schernisce Brian.  
Lui e Chilton si sono avvicinati, hanno creato una sorta di amicizia, forse perché entrambi spettatori marginali, nonostante fossero fra i più colpiti.  
«Bellezza opinabile», si autocita, «ma comunque ho un aspetto migliore del tuo».  
Brian stava infatti dando tutto se stesso nel riuscire a compiere il suo lavoro senza sbagliare.  
Dalla morte di Katz nessuno della squadra aveva voluto un sostituto, quindi lui e Price si erano suddivisi il lavoro, compensando la mancanza dell’amica.  
Non che si credessero un élite esclusiva.  
Semplicemente nessuno di loro avrebbe retto alla perdita di qualcun altro.  
Far entrare qualcuno nella propria vita significava essere poi pronto a dirgli addio.  
Avevano dato troppi addii.  
«Illuminateci», disse Jack quando spuntò anche Price da dietro la colonna del laboratorio, con in mano una cartelletta su cui erano appuntati dei fogli.  
È Zeller quello a prendere parola: «Identità confermata. Si tratta di Fredrica Bimmel, scomparsa tre mesi fa. Il suo corpo è stato ritrovato ieri mattina. Causa della morte: inedia.»  
«Morta di fame», constata Price, fissando i presenti e chiudendo la cartelletta.  
«Il killer ha avuto il tempo di appesantirla, per questo è stata ritrovata adesso, ma è morta da almeno due mesi dato lo steso di erosione dell’acqua sul corpo.»  
«Crediamo che lei sia la prima vittima», conclude Price.  
«Prima vittima, terzo cadavere trovato, perché?» Chiede Chilton.  
«Segni particolari sul corpo?» Chiede invece Jack.  
«Niente di diverso dalle altre, nessun impronta, nessun indizio. L’acqua ha decisamente fatto il suo inesorabile lavoro», Price fissa il corpo, come a rimproverarsi di non aver trovato nulla.  
Come a dirsi che Katz sarebbe riuscita ad ottenere risultati migliori.  
«Abbiamo trovato questo nella sua bocca, come nelle altre vittime», e Zeller alza ad altezza dei loro sguardi la fiala con all’interno la soluzione fisiologica, fissando il baco intrappolato all’interno.  
«Una falena Testa di Morte», costata Jack.  
«Troppi perché a cui trovare risposta», sussurrò Chilton in direzione di Clarice, divertito forse dal suo sguardo ammirato.  
«Come per le altre, le è stata asportata una parte di pelle, sul costato destro e su quello sinistro, fra la prima e quarta vertebra. Due sezioni regolari, speculari fra loro».  
«Ha rapito una ragazza giovane, in carne, l’ha rinchiusa da qualche parte», e così dicendo indica i segni di costrizione ai polsi, «l’ha affamata per poi lasciarla morire, asportandole la pelle», conclude Jack voltandosi verso Clarice. «Cosa ne riesci a dedurre?»  
«È consuetudine per i serial killer prendersi dei souvenir», risponde prontamente lei, «per riviverne il momento».  
Chilton ride: «Hannibal non lo faceva».  
Silenzio.  
«No, lui se le mangiava», risponde subito lei.  
«Il braccio di Miriam Lass», dice Price.  
«Il rene di Beverly», continua Zeller.  
«Will Graham», conclude Jack.  
I souvenir di un serial killer.  
Quello che segue è un rispettoso silenzio. Un pesante macigno che ogni membro di quella stanza, Clarice esclusa, si porta dentro.  
Il peso dei morti del passato.  
Il peso degli errori.  
Quante volte avevano parlato con il responsabile, quante volte lo avevano inconsapevolmente aiutato.  
«Fa di certo più male quando è una persona che si ammira», cerca di riempire il vuoto Frederick, alludendo alla devozione che Price e Zeller avevano dimostrato per il Dottor Lecter durante il suo periodo da “nuovo Will Graham”.  
«Perché uccide secondo te?» Chiede Jack, cercando di tornare sui binari della discussione principale.  
«Gli piace uccidere, per il potere. Potrebbe esserci un componente di dominazione sul sesso femminile», Zeller parla al posto di Clarice, con le braccia conserte al petto e lo sguardo verso il corpo.  
«Semplicistica visione», risponde Chilton.  
«Credo che l’omicidio sia una conseguenza. Lei non è stata strangolata come le altre, forse lei è stato il suo esperimento. Forse nemmeno voleva ucciderla, è semplicemente morta perché la sua vita per lui non era necessaria. Non le serviva.»  
Jack rimane in silenzio, guardando la studentessa analizzare, vedere, disegnare.  
«C’è della superficialità, ma non inesperienza. Ha appesantito il corpo, non voleva che lei fosse trovata».  
«Brian, sei stato appena umiliato da una studentessa», lo schernisce Frederick, sorridendo, tirando la pelle del viso trapiantata.  
Jack sorride, soddisfatto della sua scelta.  
«Lo sapevate già vero?» Constata Clarice, consapevole ora di aver superato una silenziosa prova di ammissione in quella squadra di élite.  
«Più o meno, non riusciamo a delineare il suo disegno», risponde Jack.  
«Quando una mente relativamente sana non riesce ad entrare dentro una mente deviata, ci serviamo di altri mente deviate per capirne il senso», Chilton si muove, invitando Clarice a seguirlo.  
La ragazza, con lo sguardo, chiede approvazione al Guru, per poi avanzare a sua volta.  
«Per questo ci serve che lei parli con il soggetto rinchiuso all’ospedale psichiatrico, per questo ci serve il surrogato lì dentro».  
Nessuno lo avremmo mai detto ad alta voce, ma tutti sanno che stanno pensando alla stessa cosa.  
Se ci fosse l’immaginazione di Will, Buffalo Bill avrebbe i minuti contati.


End file.
